1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless local area communication and, more particularly, to a method for wireless local area communication that enables nearby terminals to be paired in an easy and rapid way for data communication and a terminal supporting the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike existing phones with fixed functionality, smart phones allow users to download various applications from online markets and install the downloaded applications therein.
In recent years, high-end mobile terminals with a large storage capacity act as media connections and content sharing between persons and devices. In wireless local area communication, devices may be paired together via Access Points (AP) or may be directly paired without access points. Direct pairing between Wi-Fi devices may be achieved using ad hoc networking, mobile access points or Wi-Fi Direct.
Currently, wireless local area communication may require manual Wi-Fi settings. Pairing procedures may be difficult or complex for users who are unaware of or unfamiliar with wireless local area network technology.